Film Soundtracks
"I've only got three compact discs: New Order, Joy Division and, rather surprisingly, the soundtrack for 'Amadeus', but there you are." :(John Peel, 24 December 1986) Peel played a wide range of movie music on his shows, from concert films and others involving regularly featured artists to songs used on soundtracks of big-budget Hollywood productions and vintage favourites from his youth, as well as more obscure selections. In 1975, “On The Trail Of The Lonesome Pine” by Laurel And Hardy became a surprise Christmas hit after a single of the song from the 1937 comedy “Way Out West” was played repeatedly by Peel. In 1998, the programme of the Meltdown arts festival curated by Peel featured Dutch revivalist ensemble Beau Hunks playing Laurel And Hardy film music. In a 2003 interview, the DJ named O Brother, Where Art Thou? as his favourite movie soundtrack.http://www.factmag.com/2013/07/22/from-the-archives-jeff-mills-meets-john-peel/ A ;A Hard Day's Night *20 August 1976: Beatles: If I Fell *18 September 1979: Beatles: I Should Have Known Better ;A Life Less Ordinary *16 October 1997: Ash: Life Less Ordinary *23 December 1997: Ash: Life Less Ordinary ;Atomic Cafe *23 November 1982: Lowell Blanchard And The Valley Trio: Jesus Hits Like An Atomic Bomb *25 November 1982: Jackie Doll And His Pickled Peppers: When They Drop The Atomic Bomb *02 December 1982: Billy Hughes And His Rhythm Buckeroos: Atomic Sermon *07 December 1982: Five Stars: Atom Bomb Baby *25 January 1984: Little Caesar: Atomic Love *17 January 1989: Karl And Harty: When The Atom Fell B ;Backbeat *08 April 1994: Backbeat Band: Bad Boy *09 April 1994: Backbeat Band: Long Tall Sally *15 April 1994: Backbeat Band: Twist And Shout *16 April 1994 (BFBS): Backbeat Band: Bad Boy *16 April 1994 (BBC World Service): Backbeat Band: Twist And Shout *23 April 1994 (BFBS): Backbeat Band: Please Mr. Postman ;Barabbas *06 January 1982: Mario Nascimbene: The Whipping Of Christ ;Batman & Robin *01 July 1997: Underworld: Moaner ;The Beach *18 January 2000: New Order: Brutal *20 January 2000: Orbital: Beached-Long Version *20 January 2000: New Order: Brutal Peelenium 2000 *26 January 2000: New Order: Brutal *30 January 2000 (BFBS): New Order: Brutal *08 February 2000: Orbital: Beached (extended version) *08 February 2000: New Order: Brutal *26 December 2000: Orbital: Beached FF#45 *27 December 2000: New Order: Brutal FF#26 ;Beach Party *22 May 1973: Annette Funicello: Pineapple Princess *05 August 1991 (Radio Bremen): Annette Funicello: Beach Party ;Bikini Beach *17 August 1981: Annette Funicello: The Clyde ;Blue Collar *08 August 1978: Captain Beefheart: Hard Workin' Man *21 August 1978: Captain Beefheart: Hard Workin' Man *24 April 1997 (BFBS): Captain Beefheart: Hard Workin' Man ;Blues Brothers *25 June 1980: Blues Brothers: Gimme Some Lovin' *26 December 1983: Aretha Franklin: Think *Peel 010 (BFBS) (1985-09-00): Aretha Franklin: Think *21 October 1986: Ray Charles: Shake Your Tailfeather *03 December 1993 (BFBS): Ray Charles: Shake Your Tailfeather ;Butcher Boy *07 February 2000 (BFBS): Dion And The Belmonts: No One Knows C ;Christine *06 March 1984: Robert & Johnny: We Belong Together ;Cold Mountain *23 December 2003: Jack White: Never Far Away *06 January 2004: Jack White: Christmas Time Will Soon Be Over *29 January 2004: Jack White: Never Far Away ;Colors *16 May 1988: Kool G. Rap: Butcher Shop D ;Desperate Teenage Lovedolls *24 August 1987: Black Flag: Life Of Pain E ;Eban & Charley *22 August 2002: Stephin Merritt: O Tannenbaum F ;Five Seconds To Spare *02 February 2000: Six By Seven: Candlelight *07 February 2000 (BFBS): Audioweb: Get Out Of Here *24 February 2000: µ-Ziq: Carpet Muncher ;The Flying Deuces *09 November 2000: Laurel And Hardy: Bed Strings G ;Good To Go *01 November 1998 (BFBS): Trouble Funk: Still Smokin' *04 November 1998: Hot, Cold Sweat: Meet Me At The Go Go *08 November 1998 (BFBS): E.U.: E.U. Freeze ;The Great Rock 'N' Roll Swindle *26 February 1979: Sex Pistols: Anarchy In The U.K. *26 February 1979: Sex Pistols: Silly Thing *26 February 1979: Sex Pistols: Substitute *26 February 1979: Sex Pistols: Don't Give Me No Lip Child *26 February 1979: Sex Pistols: Stepping Stone *26 February 1979: Sex Pistols: L'Anarchie Pour Le U.K *26 February 1979: Sex Pistols: I Wanna Be Me *26 February 1979: (another three tracks from the soundtrack were played on the show) *06 March 1979: Sex Pistols: Stepping Stone *14 March 1979: Sex Pistols: Rock Around The Clock *19 March 1979: Sex Pistols: Rock Around The Clock *07 May 1979: Sex Pistols: Anarchy In The U.K. ;Gold Diggers Of 1935 *01 October 1993: Winifred Shaw & Dick Powell: Lullabye Of Broadway *15 October 1993 (BFBS): Winifred Shaw and Dick Powell: Lullaby Of Broadway H ;Help *19 February 1969: Beatles: I Need You ;Here We Go Round The Mulberry Bush *11 December 1968: Traffic: Utterly Simple I ;Insignificance *11 May 1987: Roy Orbison: Wild Hearts (...Time) J ;Jimi Hendrix *14 June 1973: Jimi Hendrix: Like A Rolling Stone *19 June 1973: Jimi Hendrix: Wild Thing *19 June 1973: Jimi Hendrix: In From The Storm *05 July 1973: Jimi Hendrix: Machine Gun 1 *17 July 1973: Jimi Hendrix: In From The Storm ;Jubilee *10 March 1978: Chelsea: Right To Work *10 March 1978: Brian Eno: Slow Water *10 March 1978: Adam & The Ants: Deutscher Girls ;Judgement Night *01 October 1993: Helmet & House Of Pain: Just Another Victim *01 October 1993: Teenage Fanclub & De La Soul: ‘Fallin’ ;Juice *04 January 1992: Eric B And Rakim: Juice (Know the Ledge) *05 January 1992: Juvenile Committee: Flipside *18 January 1992: Juvenile Committee: Flipside *19 January 1992: EPMD: It's Going Down K ;Kids *29 March 1996: Deluxx Folk Implosion: Daddy Never Understood *05 April 1996: Folk Implosion: Nothing's Gonna Stop *06 April 1996 (BFBS): Deluxx Folk Implosion: Daddy Never Understood *13 April 1996 (BFBS): Folk Implosion: Nothing's Gonna Stop ;Kids In The Hall : Brain Candy *15 December 1996: Pavement: Painted Soldiers *04 January 1997 (BBC World Service): Guided By Voices: Postal Blowfish *05 January 1997: Guided By Voices: Postal Blowfish ;King Kong vs. Godzilla *26 August 1985: Akira Ifukube: Fear Of Godzilla Fear of Godzilla came from the 1962 movie King Kong vs Godzilla. The film never released a soundtrack album at its release, but tracks from the movie later appeared on compilation albums, with different titles. L ;L.A. Confidential *27 March 2003: Gerry Mulligan Quartet with Chet Baker: Makin' Whoopee ;The Last Emperor *12 January 1992: Ryuichi Sakamoto: Rain (I Want A Divorce) *18 January 1992: Ryuichi Sakamoto: Rain (I Want A Divorce) ;The Last Waltz *19 April 1978: (four unknown tracks played) ;Less Than Zero *05 January 1988: Public Enemy: Bring The Noise ;Lock, Stock & Two Smoking Barrels *10 February 1999: E-Z Rollers: Walk This Land ;Loving You *17 August 1978: Elvis Presley: Party *17 August 1978: Elvis Presley: Mean Woman Blues *17 August 1978: Elvis Presley: Got A Lot of Livin’ To Do *20 May 1994: Elvis Presley: Mean Woman Blues *30 May 1994 (Ö3): Elvis Presley: Mean Woman Blues *11 June 1994 (BFBS): Elvis Presley: Mean Woman Blues M ;Macbeth *04 April 1972: Third Ear Band: Inverness: Duncan’s Arrival *11 April 1972: Third Ear Band: Overture ;Made In USA *17 March 1995: Sonic Youth: Full Chrome Logic *24 March 1995: Sonic Youth: Barchelor’s In Fur! ;Magical Mystery Tour *31 December 1967: Beatles: Blue Jay Way ;Malcolm X *05 December 1992: John Coltrane: Alabama *05 December 1992: Arrested Development: Revolution ;Mon Nom Est Personne (My Name Is Nobody) *30 December 1998: Ennio Morricone: Si Tu Es Quelqu'un, C'est Ma Faute ;More *09 July 1969: Pink Floyd: Cymbaline ;Muscle Beach Party *08 May 1973: Annette: Scrambled Egghead *08 May 1973: Annette: Muscle Beach Party ;Mystery Train *08 January 1990: Junior Parker: Mystery Train N ;No Sun In Venice *05 October 1999: Modern Jazz Quartet: Golden Striker Peelenium 1957 *14 November 2000: Modern Jazz Quartet: The Golden Striker *18 April 2002: Modern Jazz Quartet: The Golden Striker ;Nowhere *30 April 1997: Elastica: In The City O ;O Brother, Where Art Thou? *01 January 2002: Soggy Bottom Boys & Dan Tyminski: Man Of Constant Sorrow *09 January 2002: Gillian Welch & Alison Krauss: I'll Fly Away *10 January 2002 (Radio Eins): Soggy Bottom Boys: I Am A Man Of Constant Sorrow ;Orgy Of The Dead *10 November 1995: Ed Wood: Let's Turn Back P ;Pajama Party *15 May 1973: Annette Funicello: Pajama Party ;Pat Garrett & Billy The Kid *31 July 1973: Bob Dylan: Billy 1 *31 July 1973: Bob Dylan: Billy 4 *31 July 1973: Bob Dylan: Billy 7 *02 August 1973: Bob Dylan: Billy 4 ;Performance *05 September 1970: Mick Jagger: Memo From Turner *05 September 1970: Randy Newman: Gone Dead Train *05 September 1970: Ry Cooder: Run Away *05 September 1970: Merry Clayton: Performance *19 September 1970: Merry Clayton: Poor White Hound Dog *10 October 1970: Mick Jagger: Memo From Turner *13 August 1976: Mick Jagger: Memo From Turner *14 April 1981: Mick Jagger: Memo From Turner ;Platoon *08 July 1987: Smokey Robinson: Tracks Of My Tears ;Pulp Fiction *28 January 1995 (BFBS): Centurians: Bullwinkle Part II Q ;Quadrophenia *10 September 1979: Who: Get Out And Stay Out *13 September 1979: Who: Four Faces *17 September 1979: Who: I Am The Sea R ;Renaldo And Clara *17 August 1978: Bob Dylan: Isis *18 August 1978: Bob Dylan: People Get Ready *24 August 1978: Bob Dylan: Isis *25 August 1978: Bob Dylan: Never Let Me Go ;Repo Man *07 October 1986: Suicidal Tendencies: Institutionalized *01 November 1986 (BFBS): Suicidal Tendencies: Institutionalized *03 June 1994: Suicidal Tendencies: Institutionalized ;The Return Of The Living Dead *22 May 1985 (VPRO): Cramps: Surfin' Dead *03 June 1985: Cramps: Surfin' Dead *04 June 1985: Cramps: Surfin' Dead *Peel 013 (BFBS) (1985-00-00): Cramps: Surfin' Dead ;Rock Around The Clock *06 September 1978: Bill Haley: Rock Around The Clock No soundtrack album was ever released for the film. ;Rude Boy *07 April 1980: Clash: English Civil War / I Fought The Law (both live at the Lyceum) / (White Man) In Hammersmith Palais / I'm So Bored With The USA / Janie Jones / White Riot (all live at the Glasgow Apollo) *05 May 1980: Clash: English Civil War / I Fought The Law / White Man In Hammersmith Palais / I'm So Bored With The USA / Janie Jones / White Riot / Safe European Homes / unknown / No Reason / Complete Control S ;Salt, Saliva, Sperm And Sweat *25 July 1990: →↑→: Suspension ;Seven Brides For Seven Brothers *26 November 1998: Howard Keel: Bless Yore Beautiful Hide ;Signor Rossi *28 June 1999 (BBC World Service): Franco Godi: Qua Qua Qua ;Sing Along With Me *08 April 1986: Donald Peers: Hoop Diddle-I-Do-Ra-Li-Ay ;Singles *31 July 1992: Mudhoney: Overblown *31 August 1992 (BFBS): Mudhoney: Overblown ;Snow White And The Seven Dwarfs *Radio Luxembourg Tracklistings 4: unknown artist: With A Smile And a Song ;Some Like It Hot *27 April 1982: Marilyn Monroe: Running Wild ;Straight To Hell *17 June 1987: Pogues: Rake At The Gates Of Hell *17 June 1987 (Rockradio): Porno Sponges: Going Places, Eating Things *17 June 1987 (Rockradio): Pogues: If I Should Fall From Grace With God *26 June 1987 (BFBS): Pogues: Rake At The Gates Of Hell T ;That Summer! *28 May 1979: Boomtown Rats: She's So Modern *28 May 1979: Elvis Costello: I Don't Want To Go To Chelsea *28 May 1979: Elvis Costello: Watching The Detectives *28 May 1979: Undertones: Teenage Kicks ;Tommy *08 March 1975: (Rock Week special preview of the Tommy soundtrack) *17 April 1975: Who: See Me, Feel Me ;Trainspotting *26 January 1996: Pulp: Mile End *03 February 1996 (BFBS): Pulp: Mile End *13 February 1996 (Radio Mafia): Pulp: Mile End *29 December 1996: Underworld: Born Slippy (NUXX) FF#5 U ;Up The Junction *19 February 1969: Manfred Mann: Just For Me V ;Viva Las Vegas *14 September 1999: Elvis Presley: C'mon Everybody ;Vortex *23 January 1983 (BFBS): Beth B & Scott B: Black Box Disco *06 April 1983 (BFBS): Beth B & Scott B: Black Box Disco W ;Way Out West *03 November 1975: Laurel And Hardy: The Trail of the Lonesome Pine *20 November 1975: Laurel And Hardy: 'The Trail Of The Lonesome Pine *19 December 1975: Laurel And Hardy: 'The Trail Of The Lonesome Pine ;Woodstock *10 January 1970: Sha Na Na: At The Hop *23 May 1970: Joe Cocker & The Grease Band: I Get By With A Little Help From My Friends *23 May 1970: Jimi Hendrix: Star Spangled Banner *27 June 1970: Jefferson Airplane: Volunteers X Y ;Yankee Doodle Dandy *13 July 1983: James Cagney: Yankee Doodle Dandy ;Year Of The Horse *26 June 1997: Neil Young & Crazy Horse: Barstool Blues ;The Young Ones *31 July 1997: Cliff Richard & the Shadows: We Say Yeah Z ;Zabriskie Point *28 March 1970: Pink Floyd: Come In Number 51, Your Time Is Up *16 May 1970: Pink Floyd: Crumbling Land *27 June 1970: Pink Floyd: Come In Number 51, Your Time Is Up 0-9 ;The 6.5 Special *13 April 1996 (BFBS): Lonnie Donegan: Grand Coulee Dam Record Collection ;D *Roger Daltrey: McVicar ;O *Hazel O'Connor: Breaking Glass ;Q *Queen: Flash Gordon ;T *Talking Heads: Stop Making Sense References Category:Films Category:Lists Category:Discography